


Christmas Presents

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester - Buying Christmas gifts for a child in need





	Christmas Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



> Written for the prompt by Brumeier: Any, any m/m, going overboard buying Christmas gifts for a child in need

Christmas Presents

He knew what it was like to be a child who had nothing to look forward to. Since their mother died and they were left with only their father, birthdays, holidays and even little accomplishments went unnoticed and not celebrated. It was just not even on the list of importance for John Winchester. Dean had always made sure Sam had something for his birthday and Christmas, even if it was homemade or possibly stolen. Sam was a kid, he deserved it. Dean on the other hand was rarely thought of. The only gift was from Sam one Christmas that was really for their father. But, it was still something he treasured, even if it hadn't been meant for him. But Sam was such a loving kid and he's seen something in Dean that day, a need to be thought of and had given Dean that all important necklace.

Sam walked up to Dean who was standing in front of a Christmas tree decorated with paper angels. Dean was touching one of the angels. "What's that?" Sam asked, mildly curious. Dean didn't make a big deal over holidays so to see this interest from Dean caught his attention. "A wishing tree." Dean said and turned to meet Sam's eyes. "Uh, so what's it for?" Sam asked, watching Dean's reaction because he already knew what it was for. "You pick a name of a kid who doesn't have anyone to give them a gift." Dean said, still touching the angel. "So, what, you want to . . ." Sam didn't get to finish his thought as he watched Dean. Dean pulled the name off the branch and walked back into the store. Without another word, Dean grabbed a cart and stopped, reading through the list on the back of the angel. Sam stepped up and took it from him. He read the name, Bobby, male, age eleven. He flipped the paper ornament over to read the list; jacket, shirt, jeans, socks, underwear and boots along with the sizes. The last items listed were under ‘wish’, a basketball, books on the galaxy and art supplies. The instructions were to purchase what you could and to drop it off, unwrapped at Saint Anthony’s Home for Boys. His chest tightened at seeing that. This could have been them. At one point, it had been Dean when their father had decided to teach him a lesson. Dean grabbed it back, turned on his heel and stalked off in the direction of the teen boy’s section. 

Sam followed him quietly, deep in thought. Dean never spoke about certain things, his time at the boy’s home being one of them. Just like Sam never spoke about the presents he got from their father. Because he knew, they were really from Dean and Dean let John take the credit. It made him sad but he would never say anything because Dean would deny it and they’d only end up in a fight. Sam also knew that Dean’s heart had a soft spot for kids, especially those in need. He found his brother searching through a rack of winter jackets. He picked out two and tossed them in the cart. Sam started searching through the jeans and shirts. He picked out two pairs of jeans and four shirts and tossed them in. Dean wheeled the cart to the pajama section and picked out two sets, even though they weren’t on the list as Sam grabbed underwear and socks before picking out a pair of boots and sneakers. He searched for Dean, finding him in the book section picking out a couple of books on the galaxy. They dumped the items in the cart and they walked over to the arts and craft section. Dean picked out several types of paints, colored pencils, markers and drawing books. As they were walking to the toy section, Dean eyed a backpack and added it to their cart. Sam watched and smiled without saying a word. Sam grabbed a basketball and placed it in the cart. “Sam, what else should we get him?” Dean said in a low voice, clearly not wanting this to be all for the kid they’d never met. “How about a soccer ball and a skateboard?” Dean nodded yes, liking what Sam suggested. They grabbed the items along with the protective gear and added them to the cart which was beginning to overflow. Dean smiled, satisfied with everything they had picked out. This kid was going to have one hell of a Christmas morning. Sam wheeled the cart to the register and started placing the items to be scanned and paid for. Once the items were bagged and paid for, they wheeled the cart out to the Impala and packed them into the backseat. Both slid into their seats and Dean started the car.

“Where to?” He asked as Sam looked up directions to Saint Anthony’s. Thirty minutes later, they were pulling up to a huge stone building. A mansion in it’s heyday, now a children’s home for boys. Sam looked at Dean, seeing the sadness wash over his features. The look broke Sam’s heart but he said nothing, knowing Dean was trying to get his mind to a place where it wouldn’t register heartbreak for the kids there. As they pulled up to the doors, they were met by a man wearing a priest’s collar. A genuine smile on his lips as he walked out to greet them. “Gentleman, I’m Father Richard. How can I help you?” He asked as he extended a hand to them each. They both shook it before introducing themselves. “We, uh, picked a kid’s name. Bobby. We have some stuff for him. And, this better all make it to him on Christmas morning.” Dean said, his voice gruff as he spoke. He picked up a couple of the bags, closed the door and started to walk up the stairs to the door. Sam smiled an apology at the priest. “My brother’s a little rough around the edges at times. He, uh, he spent sometime in a similar place . . .” He let his voice trail off as the priest nodded. Sam grabbed the rest of the bags and followed Dean and the priest inside.

The priest walked past Dean and led them into his office. He watched in silent awe as the brothers placed the bags on the floor. “This, this is all for Bobby?” Father Richard asked, turning to them. “Yeah and it better all be there for him. No giving them to other kids.” Dean said as he crossed his arms over his chest, feet apart in a fighter’s stance. “Of course, we would never do something like that.” The priest said. “Would you like to meet Bobby?” Dean shook his head no. “Can you point him out to us?” Sam asked. The priest smiled and ushered them to the window overlooking the backyard. “That’s him, the one boy by himself, reading.” He pointed to a boy with blonde hair, sitting alone at a picnic table. The boy looked up as if he knew he was being watched. Bright blue eyes looked in their direction before turning back to his book. Dean nodded and muttered ‘thanks’ before pushing past the priest and making his way back out to the car. Sam shook the priest’s hand before following his brother outside and getting into the car. Dean started the car and steered them back onto the highway. “He’s going to have a great Christmas because of you, Dean.” Dean shook his head yes in response. He didn’t dare trust his voice to answer his brother. But, he knew Sam was right and it was the least he could do.


End file.
